Crystal Clear Ova 1- Christmas Special
by sushicat5
Summary: Its the Christmas holiday. Come on an adventure with Rikka and Mary as they try to find the Legendary Christmas tree so they can save the Crystal clear Christmas parade. This story is not what you expect it to be. The cover is Mary.


** The Tree**

It was a snowy day in Garcia. Everyone was getting ready for the Crystal Clear Christmas parade. The Parade starts on a Christmas Eve, just before Christmas. The guild only had one day to get ready for it. Celestia was teaching her Chinese Zodiac Spirit Sheep a few tricks because she was going to start the whole parade. The guild master,Thomas,Mike and Naria were making Crystal statues while Alex was making snow cones. Lillibella was practising her potion intro saying ' Let the Parade Begin!' which comes just after Celestia's Introduction. Mike was in charge of the fireworks and Suu was in charge of the decoration's. All of the Bird slayers ( includes Kim, Nastuno,Ethan,Nathan,Ezacc, Rebecca) are going to be soaring above the parade. The Bark brothers were gonna be elf's and throw free presents at kids. Hinata was in charge of the the clothing and make up. Amadeus and Lyon were in charge of the special effects and Mary was going to dress up as Santa. Liza and Sarcha were just going to do a dance. Sophie was going to shape shift into a reindeer and Luca is going to transform into a robotic one. Rikka was in charge of growing a Christmas tree. " Super grow" Rikka shouted putting her hands above the seedling. Nothing happened. " What?!" Rikka shouted confused. The rest of the guild came to check out what was going on. " What's wrong Rikka" Suu asked. " The..The Christmas tree won't grow" Naria replied sadly. " What?!" the whole guilds shouts in horror.

* * *

**The Hunt for the Christmas tree**

"We can't do the Parade without the Christmas tree" Kim says frustrated. The guild loudly starts complaining about the Christmas tree. " Enough!" The guild master interrupted. Nastuno walks up to the guild master and says " What are we gonna do without a Christmas tree?" The guild master replies " Well if we can't grow one then we'll just have to find one" The guild stares at the guild master. " Umm Miss Solar you do know that the Christmas tree is rare to find" Naria points out.

**Just so you guys know the Christmas tree they are talking about isn't an ordinary one. It is a magical tree that turns golden when there is nothing dangerous and when their is happiness. It is also the rarest Tree in Aurora (which is a land) and is a winter season tree.**

"It's the only thing left to save the parade" Rikka replies. Everyone nods. " Who's coming with me?" Rikka asked. There was a moment of silence. " I'll go with you" Mary shouted out. " Anyone else?" Rikka asked again. "Sorry, but the rest of us are busy" Thomas replied. "It's okay" Rikka says sadly. Everyone went back to work and Mary and Rikka putted on warm jackets and boots. They leave the guild and they both decide to go to the Forever forest located near Garcia, a forest where most of the rarest trees grow. Since it's the winter season tons of winter season trees will be in the forest." Alright Mary lets go!" Rikka shouted out as Mary and herself race to the forest.

* * *

**WE found it!**

Mary and Rikka stop in middle of the forest and looked around for clues that might help them find the Christmas tree. Mary spotted a strange leaf on the ground.  
She picked it up and examined it. " Rikka, look what I found!" Mary shouted. Rikka ran towards Mary and took the leaf and examined it. "It's a Christmas Tree's leaf. It must have fallen of and get blown away." " Rikka use your Plant Finding Skill" Mira says. Rikka adsorbs the leaf and she could see a trail leading to the the Christmas tree. " Over here" Rikka followed the trail while Mary followed. Along the way Mary got a Crystal call from Kim. She looked at her crystal necklace and talked into. " Hello" She answered. " Found the Christmas tree yet" Kim replied. Kim and Mary talked for a while before realizing Rikka had stopped. She froze and stared. " Kim I think we found it" Mary replied. Mary turned off here crystal necklace.

* * *

**Thugs of the forest**

Rikka Smiled. " I can't believe it we found it!" Rikka shouted as she rain towards the tree. She examined it just to be sure it was the right one. Rikka looked at Mary and said "Yep this is the Christmas tree alright." " I'll try to remove the tree from here and send it back to the guild" Rikka replies. She points at the tree and shouts out "Nature's transportation!" A green light circled around the tree. "It will take a few minutes." Rikka says. Mary was just waiting and looking at the tree and suddenly heard something. _What was that_? Mary thought. Suddenly a steel disk suddenly came hovering toward Rikka. Mary pushed Rikka and both of them were on them ground. The steel disk just missed them and disappeared. Hiding in the pushes were three strangers. Mary stood up and shouted " Who are you guys!" " We are the Thugs of the forest" They shouted. " We will be taking that tree" said the girl evilly. She threw a large boulder at the tree. " Forcefield!" Mary shouted. A forcefield was protecting the tree._ Hmmp this force field will only let in Kind spirited people in. _Mary looked at Rikka and saw that she was still on the ground unconscious. She ran towards Rikka and tried to heal her but her magic didn't work. " What?!" Mary shouted confused. She turn around and saw the three thugs... in the force field. " I hope you like the Afterlife" Said the girl as she grew bigger and bigger, Darker and darker until she was big enough to squish Mary. The girl jumped. Mary screamed as she was about to get squished ... And woke up?!

* * *

**Ending**

Mary was breathing heavily. She checked her surroundings as she could see that she was on a couch in a dark place. She could also she herself in a Santa costume. She saw light coming from the gap of the curtains. She walked through it. She stood frozen. There were ton of kids cheering fro Santa! Mary smiled.

* * *

**"Lamest ending ever " Said 8 year old Thomas. " And who is Mary and the other people that I don,t know" Crystabella closed the book. " I have to agree with you. This is a really bad story that the fortune teller gave us" Crystabella replied. "But the thing I do know about this book is that we will meet this people Face to Face one day." Crystabella said looking at the book's cover. _ I wonder why they have the Crystal Clear mark? _Crystabella looked out the window into the snow and saw something that she could not describe. She knew that something was going to happen. _I guess I'll find of soon. She closed her eyes and smiled._**

Don't any of the characters. You can find out who the characters are in my one my stories that says Crystal clear Cast and upcoming things :)

And I wish you a lovely Christmas holiday ;)


End file.
